Of Ramen and Ninja
by AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog5
Summary: When you are sent to another world, adjusting to the constant hate befallen of your name, you just have to learn to reach a little. The Kyuubi's mark bound me to hate, but did I care? A little. Boy-to-Girl Fem!Naru Insert.


**a/n: I want to try a Naruko Self-Insert. There may be some awkward Gender-Bending since I'm a guy, but naturally since I'm metrosexual, I'd just like girls instead. Ha, I'm just kidding! But this is a guy-reborn-into-a-girl-type-thing, not like romance or sex would be the focus. This is Naruto, people, not some lemon-manga!**

…

Did you ever fail at something in life? I failed at being normal—that is—a normal Female Naruto. Put anyone else in my position, and they would have struggled a lot at the Academy as well, and there's the fact I never tried enough. I woke up over and over alone and never hadn't any support from a teacher or a friend. I had no parents, Hinata was totally different about making a friend out of me for reasons later explained, and it was too hard to keep up with this ADHD brain all the time. Almost every day of my life was wasted trying to be something I was not. I couldn't be myself or Naruto. I wasn't the normal, loud, exuberant, I'll-make-my-voice-heard-over-everyone-else's kind of girl. My mild-mannered, kind heart was the scariest thing to me because everything this world was so horrible, and I was so innocent, caring, and gullible enough to believe anything else. I want you to remember I was raised on distrust.

I was sitting in my classroom, in my seat, ready to be called up by my teacher, and had been scared. However, not by much. My chakra was significantly lower than Naruto's, and since my body was comprised differently, and I hate the term "Plot Device" for this because everyone knows it—girls have naturally less chakra, but better control. This has been shown to be true, even in great female Shinobi like Kushina and Tsunade, who were famous for their respective fields of Ninjutsu. It didn't make me a prodigy, but I was at least helped by just barely not having enough to pull a mass scale Shadow Clone Technique. I learned the Shadow Clone Technique as a part of the two things that I knew the most about. Could you guess what the other one was? The other one's chakra control. I've been preparing for day friggin' one!

"Alright Naruko, if you think you're ready for this, come on and let's lead you upstairs… we'll talk on the way." said Iruka. I wouldn't call myself a prodigy, but I was only 10 years old. I had started the academy when I was two years old and had failed once already, but I saved my strength for when I'd turn 10 years old. I had already been in a different class with completely different children, but I had caught up to most 12-year-olds 3 years early, counting the year I was held back. I started early, what do you expect? I was by no means of the word a powerhouse, but I guess you'll see coming up.

"Naruko, you've had a tough time in this place… I hate to say this but no one believes in you except for me. You managed to impress me by your feat. You were strong and capable early on, and I'm sorry for not believing you could do this. You now have my full support. There's still some things you can prove to make your worth soar even higher in this village. That's what I wanted for my students, but I'm positive Mizuki is pleased."

By the time he was finished, we were there—I walked in with him and he had one hand on my spindly shoulder. I walked in with him and he sat down, and I got into position on the tape cross in the middle of the room. I turned around, feeling the nerves set in. My heart was hammering—I felt like everything was right—right for the taking. I slipped my hands through the motions and soon, I has created three clones. But something was amiss. Their faces didn't show smiles.

"Naruko, did you really think we would accept that Technique—" I looked to my left, right, and over my shoulder and there were three clones. I was confused. Mizuki continued, "You were supposed to do a Transformation Technique!"

"No—wait! This can't be… I've worked so hard… please… don't fail me." I said.

"I have no choice… this is a failure. Ever since I was your teacher you have never tried hard. We're not looking for people who try to get by without working hard, and even though you made a mistake, I'm through forgiving them." said Mizuki.

"But Mizuki, at least give her a second chance, she just misheard you the day before her test." said Iruka. I hoped Mizuki would spare me… my face showed sadness.

"I know her better than anyone, Iruka. Please hear me out." said Mizuki, "I was her teacher. She'd probably die on the field. Her skills are almost too feeble and underdeveloped."

Maybe he was right. All my life, that phrase, "I've worked so hard," it could not have been more wrong. Although Mizuki was a bastard through and through, I wasn't naturally smart, I didn't apply myself, and I just used my previous know-how to be average. I may have known some things, and my skills may have suffered because I was so knowledgeable and thought the next 10 years of my life would end quickly. I knew the Transformation Technique and before 6, and the Shadow Clone Technique before 9. I was practically more of a loser than Naruto, though, if I couldn't defend myself. But why would anyone else care? I may be a loser, but if I were out on the field, Mizuki would be right. I'd probably die. This just wasn't my lack of confidence, it was mostly the truth. I fell to my knees, crying into my hands. Mizuki just stared.

"Alright Naruko, I'm sorry, but you'll have to try again next year, okay?" said Iruka.

"Damnit…" I said defeatedly.


End file.
